1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to couplings for pipelines and in particular couplings for connecting pipelines of a different diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Couplings of the general type with which this invention is concerned are shown in U.S. patents to Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,816 to Burnett U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,780 and are particularly exemplified by the reducing coupling shown in Bulletin CC 431 8/81 published by Rockwell International Corporation, which will be described in detail hereinafter. The couplings exemplified by this prior art are unnecessarily complicated, expensive to manufacture and difficult to install in the field.